The invention relates to a heat shield for an exhaust gas turbocharger with fastening means for attaching the heat shield to a housing part and an arrangement of a heat shield between a turbine housing part and a bearing housing part of an exhaust gas turbocharger with the heat shield attached to the bearing housing part.
US 2011 0299983 A1 discloses a connection arrangement of a turbine housing with a bearing housing of an exhaust gas turbocharger, wherein the turbine housing and the bearing housing are centered to each other via a seal arrangement in the area of a connection joint with a heat shield being provided between the turbine housing and the bearing housing. The heat shield has openings for accommodating a centering means, by which the turbine housing and the bearing housing are in direct contact and centered to each other.
WO 2009/068460 discloses a heat shield for a turbocharger, wherein the heat shield has the shape of a disc or is formed in a single- or multi-stepped cup shape. The disc or the cup shape, respectively, comprises an outer edge, with the outer edge being provided with at least one recess portion. The recess portion and the outer edge form a web portion, with the web portion being bent outwardly in order to form a spring arm, and with the web portion being either closed or open at one point.
These arrangements of the heat shield require both a first housing part in the form of a bearing housing of the exhaust gas turbocharger and a second housing part in the form of a turbine housing of the exhaust gas turbocharger, in order to hold the heat shield in place between the two housing parts.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a heat shield for an exhaust gas turbocharger as well as an arrangement of the heat shield between two housing parts of an exhaust gas turbocharger in such a manner that the arrangement of the heat shield between the housing parts is improved and assembly is facilitated.